


Screw It

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Wedding planning was completely overwhelming. The right color flowers, the right number of forks, the right order of the ceremony. Was it even worth it? They just wanted to be married, all that other stuff didn’t matter.





	Screw It

It was almost depressing how often this happened.  
  
Phil shut the door behind him and paused, listening for either the sobs or the shouting. The sound of sniffles and heavy breaths made him sigh and he placed his keys in the tiny bowl on the nearby table.  
  
“Dan?” He called out. “You okay?”  
  
“It’s all going to shit!” He flinched at the angry snarl and turned the corner to walk into the living room.  
  
Dan looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes and his hair a frizzy mess. His clothes were wrinkled and he had obviously slept in them. Their wedding binders and samples were spread all across the tables and couches and.  
  
“I’m sure it’s just-“  
  
“Apparently the DJ had to quit because it is his niece’s baptism on the same day. Does a baptism need a DJ? Isn’t that a morning kind of thing anyway?” Dan ranted, waving his hands wildly as he spoke. “Then, the bakery calls and apparently strawberries are  _out of season_  so they have to charge more than they originally quoted. Can you believe this shit?”  
  
“The wedding is three months away. We can figure something out,” Phil stepped forward and Dan wrapped his arms around himself.   
  
“This is supposed to be perfect! In the time since we’ve started planning we have had to talk to multiple tux places because they wanted to uncharge us a ridiculous amount for tall sizes. Your cousin threw a fit because we didn’t have any vegan options on the menu and then someone else got upset because they wanted to special order something to eat. Then, the venue double booked and we had to scramble!” Tears flashed in Dan’s eyes. “It’s three months away but how much more can go wrong?”  
  
Tears started to trickle down his cheeks and Phil stepped forward to wrap him in a long hug. He let the younger man cry into his shoulder for a few moments before pressing a kiss to his temple. “It’ll be all right.”  
  
“But what if it isn’t Phil!” Dan choked out. “What if everything goes wrong and we just…”  
  
“What? Don’t get married?” Phil laughed and got a watery chuckle in response. “Because in three months we’ll be married. We’ll be husbands and all this crap will be behind us.”  
  
A few moments passed before Dan pulled back with a sigh. “Is all this crap even worth it then?”  
  
“No.”  
  
The look on Dan’s face would have made him laugh if it didn’t look like he might have been killed in response.  
  
“I mean, all of this is secondary. In twenty years we aren’t going to care what our colors were or what flavor of mint we put in those stupid little boxes. We’ll just remember that we promised to be each other’s everything,” Phil smiled and got a kiss in response.  
  
“Then…fuck it.”  
  
“What?” Phil laughed, his smile fading when Dan looked beyond serious.   
  
“Fuck it! Forget flowers or steak and all that. Let’s just go to the god damned courthouse!” Dan finally looked excited for the first time in forever.   
  
“You’re serious?” It was impossible not to get swept up in Dan’s enthusiasm.   
  
“Yes! Let’s go to the courtroom right now!” He bounced on the balls of his feet. “We already have the application. We can get married today.”  
  
The excitement melted into a soft warmness as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. “We can get married today.”  
  
“Then why wait! Let’s get married!” Phil kissed him again and pushed on his shoulders. “What the hell do you wear to a spur of the moment wedding?”  
  
“Whatever we want! None of your cosplaying stuff,” Dan warned. “Go get changed.”  
  
He felt almost giddy as he walked into their bedroom. They still kept the other bedroom as Dan’s, mainly just to store his stuff. As soon as he got in front of his closet his mind went blank. What was he going to wear to his own wedding?  
  
They had planned on matching tuxes but obviously those weren’t going to be ready for another two months. His hands flipped through his clothes quickly before he settled on something, a grin spreading across his face.   
  
The golden suit jacket from the BONCAS slid over his shoulders, settling nicely as he smoothed out the fabric. It was such a beautiful night. It was the night that all their hard work was recognized. It was the night Phil proposed in their living room, still in their suits and still buzzing from the thrill and champagne.   
  
He stepped back into the living room and burst out laughing. Dan was wearing his own dazzling disco ball suit jacket, looking so much like he had that night except for his soft curls now.   
  
“You dork,” he giggled, kissing him deeply again. They swayed together for a long moment before walking out to meet the taxi Dan had called hand in hand.   
  
“Where to boys?” The driver asked, glancing back at them with a kind smile.  
  
“To the courthouse please,” Phil smiled back and squeezed Dan’s hand. “We’re on our way to get married.”  
  
“Well congratulations to you both,” the driver chuckled and started the drive. They remained quiet most of the time, smiling at each other and squeezing each other’s hands. In almost no time they found themselves outside of the courthouse.   
  
They thanked the driver and then walked up the stairs hand in hand. Phil knew they must have looked ridiculous in their sparkling suits at three in the afternoon but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t care about the bare walls or disinterested staff. He didn’t care that they spend almost an hour filling our paperwork and waiting. He didn’t care that they were actually given a number and had to wait for the judge to call them back.  
  
He didn’t care because they were getting married today.  
  
“Number thirty-four?” A woman called and they jumped to their feet. Phil surged forward, tugging Dan behind them as they stepped into the judge’s office.  
  
“Hello!” The judge was an older kind looking man. “You must be Philip and Daniel. My name is Judge Marcus Lewis.”  
  
“So nice to meet you,” Phil enthused and shook his hand, followed by Dan.  
  
“I understand you are here to apply for a marriage license?” Judge Lewis glanced up.  
  
“Oh, we’ve already done that. We’re here to get married today,” Dan gave Phil an adoring look and butterflies fluttered in his stomach, feeling so similar to how he felt when they spent hours talking over Skype all those years ago.   
  
“Fantastic,” the judge beamed. “I love weddings! So, this is how this works. You can choose to make this quick and I’ll just say the words or you can say a few words yourself.”  
  
“I’d like to say something I guess?” Phil turned to him, taking his hands. “Do I go now?”  
  
“If you’d like,” the judge nodded.   
  
The silliness and joking faded the moment Phil met Dan’s eyes. He had never though that just responding to a twitter DM would have him standing across from the love of his life. Any thought he might have had in his mind faded away and tears flooded his eyes.  
  
“You haven’t even said anything! Don’t start crying now,” Dan laughed, sounding choked himself.  
  
“It all just hit me,” Phil wanted to wipe at his eyes but couldn’t bring himself to pull his hands away. “So…the day I met you was the best day of my life. You inspired me to follow every dream I had. You stood by me and fought for me. When things were dark you were my light. When I was scared you were there to comfort me. When I…questioned myself you were sure. Everything good in my life is because of you.”  
  
Tears streamed down Dan’s face and his eyes were overly bright. “You son of a bitch. How can I follow that?”  
  
“Shut up,” Phil rolled his eyes but shrugged his shoulder to wipe his eyes against his jacket. “I meant every word.”  
  
“Okay, let me try now…I was scared and alone when I met you. You gave me the courage to try and…you saved me Phil. I don’t know if you knew how many times you pulled me away from that ledge but you did,” Dan’s voice cracked. “You make me so happy, every day I’m happy because of you. I want to spend the rest of my life being happy with you.”  
  
Phil didn’t even care that he was openly crying now.   
  
“Do you two have the rings?” The judge asked after a moment, breaking them from their moment.  
  
“Oh…no,” Dan paused, knowing that their rings were supposed to come in two weeks before the wedding. He frowned before shrugging slightly. “But do we need them?”  
  
“Not necessarily,” Judge Lewis smiled. “We can just continue with the vows.”  
  
“Let’s do that,” Phil took his hands again.  
  
“Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedding husband?” He looked at Phil and a sudden gravity hit him. This was the moment they would make this official. This was the moment their lives changed forever.  
  
“Of course I do,” he paused, knowing this was the moment he should slide the ring on. Instead he lifted Dan’s left hand up and kissed over his left ring finger.   
  
“And do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He turned to Dan who nodded frantically.   
  
“Oh, sorry. I do, absolutely,” he repeated the kiss to Phil’s finger.   
  
“Then I proclaim you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom,” he laughed as Dan surged forward and kissed his new husband deeply. They grinned into the kiss and Dan shrieked as Phil dipped him back.   
  
Hours later they sat on the couch, legs intertwined, with a box of pizza open in front of them and a glass of wine in each hand.   
  
“Hey, open up,” Phil held a piece of the pizza in front of him. “I didn’t get to feed you a piece of cake.”  
  
“If you smash the in my face I swear to God I’ll divorce you,” Dan glared.  
  
“I would never do that to my new  _husband,_ ” Phil teased, drawing the word out. He hoped that Dan’s eyes never stopped lighting up at his new title.   


End file.
